dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Flooded District
This page is about the location, the Flooded District. You may be looking for the mission or the book. The Flooded District is a condemned district in the city of Dunwall, on the South bank of the Wrenhaven River and near the river mouth. Devastated by a flood, the City Watch quarantines there those infected by the plague and use it to dump victims' corpses. It is blocked off from the rest of the city by walls of light. Corvo Attano visits this place during the mission The Flooded District. The Whalers' base of operations is located in this area and is visited by Daud during the missions The Surge in The Knife of Dunwall and Choosing Your Mark in The Brigmore Witches. Details Before the barrier broke and flooded the area, the Flooded District was known as the Rudshore Financial District, one of the most prosperous areas in Dunwall. It is home to Dunwall's Chamber of Commerce as well as the Greaves Refinery. An elevated rail line allowed for easy transport throughout the area. When the barrier broke its residents fled, and it became a breeding ground for rats, hagfish, and river krusts. Citizens infected with the plague who submitted to the regency's "rehabilitation service" were instead transported by train to the district, where they were quarantined and left to die. The district is also the dumping ground for the thousands of corpses that have been left by the plague. Tallboys are common in the area, as their suits help them to move about more freely in the water than the City Watch. It is also home to the group of assassins, who are led by Daud. During Dishonored, Thaddeus Campbell sends a squadron of Overseers and wolfhounds to the Flooded District to eliminate the assassins; the remains of the squad can be found throughout the area. In The Knife of Dunwall, parts of the Flooded District are not entirely inundated, allowing Daud to access places that Corvo cannot. Areas Rudshore Waterfront Much of this area has been entirely flooded. It is here that Corvo is imprisoned within one of the old factories. There are two buildings connected by a bridge, with dead Overseers. On one side the building connects to the courtyard outside the Greaves Refinery, on the other side of the other building leads to the market, guarded by assassins that leads to the train station. The market connects to Central Rudshore and the Chamber of Commerce. The rest of the district is infested with river krusts. On the dry side of the street, there is a significant population of weepers and another door that leads to the Greaves Refinery's courtyard. Greaves Refinery Originally the main refinery of the wealthy and ruthless Greaves Whaling House, it used to refine whale oil for the Greaves Lighting Oil Company. Since the flood, the refinery has been abandoned and is inhabited by surviving weepers both inside the building and outside in the courtyard. Several dead Overseers can be seen by the door of the building that connects to Rudshore Waterfront. The area around the refinery is surrounded by several sheds, numerous whale oil tanks and a substantial river krust infestation. A stair control allows Corvo access to the refinery; within is a drawbridge and chains hanging from the ceiling, connecting to the refinery floor, which is infested with weepers. It is here that Corvo's equipment is thrown by Daud. Central Rudshore The main street in Central Rudshore is flooded and most of the surrounding rooftops are being patrolled by Whalers. Whatever is left of the train tracks has been turned into a bridge. Several makeshift platforms and barricades have also been erected around the area, with most of the metal planks being recovered from nearby rooftops. The Chamber of Commerce has been turned into the gang's hideout, and features a training room for the assassins as well as Daud's office and chamber. An access under the building leads to the sewers draining into the Old Mosley Canal. Old Mosley Canal A large canal located west of the Rudshore Chamber of Commerce Building, this is the place where the bodies of plague victims are dumped via the train. The canal leads to the Rudshore Gate security checkpoint. Rudshore Gate A gate blocking off the Flooded District from the rest of Dunwall. The surrounding area – located west of the Old Mosley Canal – is spacious and is intersected by an elevated rail reserved for corpse carts. It is surrounded by ruined and decaying buildings, and the ground is littered with rubble. Only a few plague victims, survivors and sometimes weepers can be found living in the otherwise unoccupied buildings. Several tallboys patrol the area, which is further secured with walls of light blocking the gate; another security measure is the arc pylon in one courtyard, which guards access to the river. Some survivors have taken refuge in a large defunct building adjacent to courtyard with the arc pylon. A number of floodlights illuminate the area. On the other side of the gate is an access to a devastated alley of the Old Port District. Trivia *The Flooded District is inspired by the breaking of the Thames Barrier in London. *The rat plague is unrelated to the flooding of the district; a journal found in the area notes that the barrier broke due to a lack of maintenance over a period of ten years. *Fourteen years later, the Flooded District has been drained and restored, becoming The Rudshore Financial District once again.Dishonored: The Corroded Man, p. 35 Gallery Agroosh Way2.png|Agroosh Way in the Flooded District. Greaves whale house 06.png|Warehouses on Agroosh Way. flooded district agroosh way.jpg|Makeshift bridge on Agroosh Way. Ebenazar Causeway2.png|Ebenazar Causeway, a street in the Flooded District. screens02 central rudshore3.png|Roof tops and the empress statue in Central Rudshore. floodeddistrictstreet.jpg|A weeper in the Flooded District. Deadoverseerfloodeddistrict.png|Dead Overseer in the Flooded District. Overseer'swarning.png|Overseers in the Flooded District. Davidson's Wax.png|An advertisement for Davidson's Wax near the Greaves Refinery. Advertisements FD.png|Various advertisements painted to a wall in the Flooded District. Market Place.png|The Rudshore Market Place. Central Rudshore Door.png|A door leading to the Central Rudshore area. flooded district rooftops.png|Rooftop view with Chamber of Commerce on the right. flooded district01.png|Crumbling buildings and the empress statue in Central Rudshore. Hideout01.png|The Chamber of Commerce building. Commerce Street1.png|Commerce Street in Central Rudshore. screens02 central rudshore2.png|View of Central Rudshore from the water. screens02 central rudshore4.png|The area outside Daud's Hideout. Rundown Shop.png|A closed business near Daud's hideout. screens02 central rudshore5.png|An alley in the Flooded District. Alley Flooded District.png|An alley in the Flooded District, showing various advertisements. Wanted Flooded.png|Wanted posters for an "Unknown Assailant" in the Flooded District. Mending.png|A big advertisement painted to a wall in Central Rudshore. Screens05 corpse cart.png|A "corpse cart" dumps bodies into the Old Mosley Canal. Graffiti food.png|A room filled with corpses and graffiti about food in a tenement building. Rudshore03.png|The Rudshore Gate area. Rudshore01.png|Buildings near the Rudshore Gate. 0 pluckebaum ave.png|Pluckebaum Avenue, near the Rudshore Gate. 03 rudshore gate2.png|The area near the Rudshore Gate. flooded buildings.png|Ruined buildings near the Rudshore Gate. flooded buildings1.png|Ruined and gutted buildings. flooded buildings2.png|Ruins near the Rudshore Gate. Warning.png|A sign warning of high voltage next to the rail tracks near Rudshore Gate. Hound Flooded1.png|A wolfhound in the Flooded District. Tallboys In Flooded District.jpg|Tallboys in the Flooded District. Flooded District.jpg|Pre-release screenshot of the Flooded District. flooded district map 1.jpg|Flooded District map with Overseer attack routes to Daud's base. References es:Barrio Anegado ru:Затопленный квартал (локация) it:Distretto Sommerso zh:水淹区 Category:Dishonored Locations Category:The Knife of Dunwall Locations Category:The Brigmore Witches Locations Category:Districts